Shadows
by I want to be Jesse's girl
Summary: What if Suze's mum never met Andy and they continued to live in the Big Apple i.e. New York? But with a killer ghost on the hunt and a love triangle with Suze stuck in between and not to mention graduation...Suze is busy
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:**_ As much as I wish that I owed the Mediator series especially the sexy Jesse De Silva, unfortunately my wish never seems to be granted. The rights to these characters below to Meg Cabot who owes the yummiest, sexist guy in the world (who unfortunately is fictional) - but guys I am not completely unoriginal so there are a couple of new and interesting characters for you'll and although some of the ideas are taken off the series considering that this is a spin off of the Mediator, I do owe the plot and all. So, well the conclusion is that I have used Cabot's ideas and well, a few of her characters but I do have some rights over it considering that the concept behind the story is mine.

**Newly edited by _Bunnylass_. So a big thank you to _Jax_ who took the time and effort to help me out - you totally rock.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Life's not a bed of roses," Or so people say.

But I am inclined to disagree. Or maybe my case is different. I mean it fits in with the freak remarks in high school.

See, I believe that my life is exactly like a bed of roses. Because you got to constantly get poked and prickled and, oh yeah, the roses; they eventually rot, shrink and finally DIE. Well that's the part that I can definitely relate to.

I guess I should explain. See I'm not your average sweet eighteen year old girl. Big surprise, I know. But seriously, I have, I guess, what some would call an 'extraordinary power'. Yeah right, I would trade for Spiderman's webs any day. You see, I can see the dead. I mean it people, just like that kid from _The Sixth Sense_ or _Ghost Whisperer._ Well not exactly but you get the general gist.

But however cool they make it in the movies; yeah, let me assure you, its not. I mean first off, it not like I get a guide or anything and no cool super powers. What am I going to do, seriously? Stop a murderer with the whole I see the dead thing. Yeah, bring on the strait jackets.

I mean all I can really do is see the dead, speak to them and kick their butts. Well they usually start it by calling me names and trying to kill me. And all I do, is tell them they can't hang around here anymore, and they should move onto their next life of being caterpillars or whatever.

And you know what I get for this act of kindness and generosity; nothing, nada, zilch. Well, there are the broken bones – I have been to the hospital so many times, I could probably make a map of it - but seriously, I could live without those. I guess the occasional tingling feeling I get of helping people – dead people – does make it feel worth while. Like when I manage to help out an old grandma's soul by giving her kids the jewelery box stashed with her family's precious heirloom and that kinda thing. But as great as this feeling is though; performing these tasks requires some underhanded stuff (not exactly law abiding). As a result, I have become quite skilled in the department of breaking and entering. And yeah, I'm on a name basis with those guys in blue.

But seriously, if I don't do these tasks they – the ghost, I mean - constantly bug me. My room often becomes some sort of convention for the dead and often they even throw up their arms ready to fight. I am a good fighter and everything. I mean I do my kickboxing tapes for at least an hour every night. But seriously, the fights are totally unfair, you know. Because dead people, they recover from a punch pretty much the minute its given. I mean they don't exactly have any actual flesh or bones. BECAUSE THEY'RE DEAD.

Yeah, yeah I know your saying the whole, "With great power comes great responsibility" thing. Well first of all, it's not a great power. Unlike other superheroes, I don't get training or anything. There's no convent thing like in Buffy, you know. The whole, you're the slayer for this generation crap and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one. Well, I don't know anyone else who can see ghosts. Or maybe they're just not willing to admit it. But with the whole great responsibility thing, I whole heartily agree. Because quite often these ghosts think its fun to hang around and torment other LIVING people. And sometimes, they do the whole revenge thing, with trying to kill or seriously injure someone. And who is it up to, to stop them? You got that right, ME!

So it is perfectly understandable that I want to avoid stuff of the paranormal spectrum and simply be a normal teenager. You know, worrying about boys and pimples, and not people who have already bit the dust. I mean this sort of thing takes up all my time. Quite often I have skip school. And this being my last year; yeah, not such a good thing. But someone has to clean up their mess.

After all, it is because of this precious power that I have pretty much become the freak of my school, with a capital F. I mean, I've never been kissed or even had a boyfriend, as guys usually run a mile from me. Not because I'm ugly or anything. I mean, I'm not being vain or anything, but when I put on my make-up and I'm decked up for a night out; I'm quite the looker. I mean, I have gotten a couple of wolf whistles. So okay, they were from some old truck driver, but still they count. But as I was saying, you know, punching invisible air – or to them anyway – isn't so much of a turn-on. Don't get me wrong, there have been the odd occasion when a new guy shows his interest and asks me out. But by the end of the day someone fills him in and my date remains as non-existent as ever.

Not that anyone knows about this special ability. Well, I guess Gina, my best and pretty much only friend has some inkling. I mean that psychic, Madam Zara lady really didn't know how to lay it low. Coming out with the whole oh-my-God expression and the, "You see the dead," comment. All the while, pointing at me like I'm some criminal. Hey, I'm not the one who is pretty much robbing people with lies about their future just to make a quick buck. Oh, so what if she was right with the seeing the dead comment, it must have been a fluke. I mean she also said that Gina would become a brain surgeon. I mean I love my best friend and everything, but seriously, her 'brain' is pretty much only brimmed with guys, fashion, top ten ways to stay in shape, shopping and oh yeah, guys. Although I have to admit, that she is pretty smart in the academic sense when she works at it.

Yeah I know; I have a babbling problem and I, apparently talk to myself too much. I probably need to see a psychologist or something. But what others don't know can't hurt them. Can it?

Oh, shut up.

Actually, I have been to a couple of psychologists. You know, for therapy and all. Because my mom was worried about all the times I skipped school (which is totally going to improve this year – it is senior year after all) and the whole been brought back by the great defenders of our state. Not to mention my odd behaviour with talking to myself and the like. But in these 'therapeutic' sessions, I'm forced to lie my ass off, so I'm not shipped off to a mental asylum or whatever. I don't blame my mom. In fact I feel bad for her having to worry about me so much. After all, my dad died nearly twelve years ago, when I was six, and she still cries about it, praying for him and all. She occasionally takes out pictures of him and just looks at them and talks to it, like it's actually him there. I've caught her doing it when she thinks I'm not looking.

The thing is that I can't really explain my 'odd' behaviour to her. Seriously what can I tell her? That I speak to the dead. It's a delicate matter and I can't just blurt it out. And another thing, it's not like I could bring it up without sounding like I lost a couple of marbles. I mean I sound crazy to my own ears and I _know_ ghosts exist. Besides, my mom being a news reporter and all, she pretty much only believes in what she sees and that sort of thing.

I wish I could be the daughter she wants. With the hard work she puts in to raising me single handedly, she deserves a homecoming queen for a daughter. One that is popular with the boys and stuff. One she could be proud of. When I was fourteen she actually got me a separate phone line, because she thought that the phone would be clogged with calls from guys wanting to ask me out. You can imagine her disappointment, when no-one but Gina called me on it. And that was to tell me about the dates _she_ had been going on.

She blames my 'disturbing behaviour', on my dad's early death. Of course, she doesn't actually know that my dad still hangs around here. Although she has caught me talking to him – or to her; thin air – on more than one occasion. I usually just simply shrug it off as nothing when she catches me.

So you can see there are a total pile of reasons why I think this, Mediator gig – what I apparently am, according to Madam Zara - totally sucks. Not only has it stunted my social and love life. But it's made my mom have to deal with having a weirdly behaved daughter, too.

I was interrupted from my daydream and mental rant of my non-existent, normal life, by my mom's voice. "Susie, sweetheart, I'm leaving for work. I've left you some money on the counter for lunch. See you at six."

"Yeah, bye mom," I called back, putting my attention back to the homework I was supposed to be doing, in front of me.

**- § -**

Probability, what a joy to learn. NOT. I mean seriously year twelve already seemed like a drainer and we haven't even started yet. In fact this was supposed to be our school holidays. But we had piles upon piles of homework and the whole, "This is your make or break year which will decide your future," speech from the teachers. Some holiday we got. For me though, I wasn't concentrating on the whole last year thing. Or what I wanted to do when I finished school. Because whatever I end up becoming, my 'job' is already decided. I will always be the one and only mediator. The helper of lost souls. I should put that in my resume, along with my 'great' status as a Starbucks employee. Whatever.

But I decided I was overdue for a break. So what if it was a Tuesday morning and school was starting next week. Bringing along a fresh pile of work to go with it. This was supposed to be a vacation from school and I'll be damned if I don't get to enjoy my last week of being free. Especially on a day like this, when the sun was shining brightly and my mom was off working. I could always slave away on math problems some other time.

I was thinking of where I should go considering that I couldn't hang out with Gina. She was going out with some guy, she called a real hottie. He was supposedly only in Brooklyn for the summer break. Hence she was spending pretty much all her time with him. So I did the only thing a girl does when she's bored and out of friends. That's right, shopping. And I didn't forget the twenty that my mum left me for, 'Lunch' either.

**- § -**

One thing about shopping is that it seriously cheers you up. Or maybe that just works for me. Not that I go to the mall though. God no! And not for the supernatural reasons either.

See with malls, I get what I call sensory overload. There's too much information and stuff going on around me. After all, there's only so much I can take in at once. And all the many teenage brats that hang around there; especially considering the school holidays, is annoying. So five minutes there is enough to put me off. I mean, I have to take a break at least every few minutes if I'm to get anywhere.

But if I do say so myself, I was doing great in these couple of hours I've been shopping. I had already bought some of the latest stuff from Chanel and Dior. And not to mention the cute Gucci bag I snagged. So I was kinda set and ready to become the envy of my school's most popular clicks, with my stunning attire. Which I had started collecting since the beginning of the holidays. It was awesome and I was pretty much 'shopped out' with my new collection, carrying labels from Gwen Stefani's L.A.M.B, Betsey Johnson and even Prada. And of course I bought a couple pairs of Jimmy Choo and Christian Louboutin to accompany my awesome buys. Because every girl knows that with good clothing there should be perfect footwear to match. And not to forget my awesome handbag collection. I'd managed to acquire like three new bags.

The amazing bit, is that I found most of this stuff with like a thirty percent discount. Sometimes even fifty. But then I did start shopping since the start of the holidays. But inspite of the sales, it still added up to a heap and I was pretty much spent. In other words, I had blown pretty much all my cash. But hey, looking good is important and it comes at a price. Alright, a pretty high price. But I never said that I was low maintenance.

Yeah, I would probably have to slave away at my favourite coffee store and put in more hours. Just to make up for being low on the cash end, with my splurge to acquire a drool worthy wardrobe. But I still hadn't covered the jeans bit. And I needed to buy a couple of good, sturdy ones for the mediation business. After all ghosts have a tendency of being quite nasty. So if they want to play dirty, my clothing has to be up to the mark and not disappoint me by suddenly splitting in the midst of a fight. Besides which, I don't want to look like a hag to my deceased clients or anyone else who might be walking by. They're going to think I'm crazy enough, with my invisible companions. I don't need them to think that I'm a slacker in the fashion department too.

Although, considering I mostly sneak out at night to do this sort of business, there shouldn't be too much of an audience. But then this is NY, the city that never sleeps.

I needed a doze of energy after all that shopping, so I decided to grab a bite to eat. Not that I had much money left. But my thirty bucks would have to do. And there's the need for the cab fare to get back home. So cutting back on costs, I just grabbed a salad from McDs. Sitting in the thriving restaurant while I sat and ate it, before heading out to catch a ride home.

But hearing my name being called, I stopped in my tracks. "Suze, Suze!" I turned around looking for the voice, and was greeted by my best friend running towards me down the sidewalk.

"Gina," I asked partially surprised, "what's going on?" I hadn't expected to see her until school, at least.

After she managed to get her breath back, she gave me a big smile and a best friend hug in greeting. "I haven't seen you in ages. I thought you were with that guy," I said.

"Yeah, I am. There he is." Then she started waving her hand to someone. Doing the whole, "Yoo-hoo, mister I'm here!" bit.

This would actually be one of those rare moments where I would meet one of Gina's boyfriends. Not because she was embarrassed of me or anything. It was just that she went through guys like hot cakes. So one weekend it would be Will and the next it would be Jake. After all, Gina was what you would call a real hooter with her massive halo of copper curls that she styled differently every month. Coupled with her impressive height of nearly six foot and not to mention, her charm. She was the type of girl people stared at and the kinda girl that guys wanted on their arms.

So for me, it was no surprise that this guy she was with was hot. I mean, real hot. Like Calvin Klein model hot. I couldn't really see his body, but his white shirt was tight and I was pretty sure that he had rippling muscles going on underneath it. His curly, sandy brown hair, made you want to run your hands through it. And not to mention his clear, blemish free face, full lips and clear blue eyes. All in all, he was one heck of a package.

I didn't realize I was staring at him, until he smirked. Showing me all his straight, white even teeth. Cutting the silence between us, he reached out and held out his hand to shake. "Paul. Paul Slater." He said.

I turned a shade redder than normal as I was caught staring, but managed to recover with a mumbled, "Suze Simon," Reaching out to shake his offered hand. The guy may be a hottie, but he sure as hell knew it.

"Simon, you got to come with us. We were just going to Gloria Jeans for a coffee."

I wasn't really surprised that she offered, but they were a couple so I wanted to give them their own space. In other words, I didn't want to be the third wheel of their little party. "I just ate," I replied. "and you know I hate coffee,"

"Oh, come on Suze," Gina pushed. "you can order a latte,"

She gave me the, I'm-not-going-to-back-down-until-you-agree look, which I knew I wouldn't be able to fight, so I reluctantly relented to her. Having no other choice, I agreed. "Yeah sure.".

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

The coffee/latte thing wasn't going all that bad. At one point Gina had to go to the ladies and I was left with Mr. Arrogant. But he was okay once I got over how hot he was. He was originally from Settle and came here just for the school holidays, so he was heading back by the end of the week. He wanted to be a lawyer and was planning on coming to this great state to carry out his plans. Which was kinda the main reason why he was here in the first place. To check out New York University - School of Law.

It was all going okay, and everything would have been fine, if it wasn't for some pesky ghost trying to conk off some girl. Not that I was really upset to get away from the company of Paul or anything; but I so did not need that right then. How was I suppose to 'mediate' this ghost without drawing attention to myself as a lunatic. But something had to be done. Judging by the looks the dead brunette was giving the very much alive, Paris Hilton wannabe, she would be lucky to even survive the day.

Lucky for me, Gina had chosen to grace us with her 'refreshed' presence. Leaving me with the opportunity to make some excuse about spotting a nice outfit in the store where the ghost and the girl she was haunting went; I left them to it. I could feel Paul's eyes on my back as I walked out the coffee shop and headed towards the store. I had a feeling he didn't really buy my story, but I just ignored his presence and walked into the store, trouble had previously entered.

It was at this time that I caught a glimpse of the dead girl. But she didn't even acknowledge my presence. She wasn't even looking at the Barbie look-a-like that she was following like a hawk, just a minute before. No, instead she was glaring at a glass case donning a couple of half-sized mannequins just above the blonde's head. And judging from the way it was coming off the wall, I soon realized her intention. The blond however, seemed unaware of her potential murderer and kept browsing through the stock of clothes just underneath the glass cabinet. Luckily for me, it was a little past noon and a working day. So there weren't any bystanders that I had to rescue, besides Blondie. I ignored the other people on the other side of the shop, and focused on what was going to happen next.

I knew I had to act quickly. If I waited around and did nothing, then the blonde was soon going to be history just like her ghostly friend. So before I really thought about what I was doing, I threw myself on the oblivious girl with all my might and tumbled with her to the far corner. Finding ourselves to be in the changing rooms.

Before the girl could recover from her shock at my actions, she saw the glass fall and shatter into thousands of pieces. Exactly where she had just been. Taking a deep breath, her shock and disbelief came pouring out. "Oh my God! Oh my God," She cried, over and over again. This was when the ghost decided that it was time to disappear. It's so like them to just leave me to clean up their mess.

Not to say much, but the stares Paul had been shooting me earlier - which made me feel a shiver all the way to my toes - seemed like nothing compared to the glares the blond and I, were receiving now. Although, Blondie didn't seem to notice. She was still cowering on the floor, her eyes wide as she looked at the glass covered floor not that far from us. The whole fiasco had gathered the attention of the people in the shop with us. Not to mention the other shops running alongside this one. Coming to see what the noise was all about. And people can't understand my mall phobia.

Then there was the whole drama thing unfolding. The store's staff with their shocked expressions, equally matching the one the blonde had. And of course the dozens of people who had started gathering to see what all the commotion was about. They all stared at us like we were aliens. As if I didn't feel freakish enough already. But a couple of people came up to help us out. And I wasn't surprised to see Gina pushing her way through the crowd with Paul by her side.

She crouched down to help me to my feet. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice laced with a slight edge of panic. Paul reached out to help the blond up. I wondered what her name was, and the story that came with her stalker ghost.

After a while, the whole shock thing wore off and people started getting a move on. Although I continued to be pierced with stares from a lot of people. Or more specifically, the store in general. After all, it did look kind of scary and strange with glass splinters glinting everywhere.

The staff were being very cautious of where they walked. Keeping the people who didn't need to be there, out of the store. Most of them looked in from the outside. Skeptically watching what was going on. So, it was pretty much only the staff and the four of us, left behind. The blond and I were asked to stay behind, so we could wait for the police and for the insurance company to arrive. Not because they thought that we were responsible or anything. But one person nearly got killed, so investigations had to be done and I was sure that the store would be shut done for a while. Leaving it so 'repairs' could take place.

I was guessing that this incident would make some of the paper's news headlines for a couple of days. And I'm sure that my mom would have a little question time session for me when she comes home, too. I don't know how, but journalists especially those for the news manage to scrape out most of the detail. Sometimes, it seriously sucks to have a news anchorwoman for a mom. I'm surprised I managed to keep my secret exactly that, from her for so long.

The talking from the staff took me out of my daydream. To be truthful, it was becoming annoying. After all, they had been at it since the time we had been here. So I knew that I wasn't exaggerating when I said that the employee's of the store were sucking up to us. I mean seriously, they got us a couple of chairs from somewhere and were offering Blondie and I, all these deals. Offering to give us free products, and some of the more expensive stuff, at knock off discounts. Some of which, we graciously accepted.

But their act didn't stop there. They kept asking if we were all right and offered to get us a drink and food. I knew they were only doing it to get in our good books so that we wouldn't sue them. Not that I planned to. Although winning the case - which I'm pretty sure the plaintiff wins in these circumstances - would probably be equal to winning the lottery, or at least close. That would set me up good for later on. After all, the store was a retro shop and did pretty well. I can imagine the pay-out we'd get.

But I decided that if I was stuck here, I might as well start doing research on the situation, which landed me here. It was a while since the incident and although Blondie did respond to questions asked, it was only really movements of the head – a nod here and there – it was obvious, she was still in shock. So I handled the matter as delicately as I could.

"Weird day, huh?" I asked, drawing her attention to me. "By the way, I'm Suze Simon."

"Oh . . ." Was all she said.

I mean, I know that my conversation initiator wasn't very smooth. But hey, I was under pressure. But still, I though it pretty rude of her. I mean, seriously what sort of response was that. And okay, fine. I'll admit that I was getting a bit agitated, but then I did rescue the girl from becoming a squashed potato and she couldn't even give me a name. Forget the thank you.

So it was understandable that I was getting a bit heated and wondering why I was even bothering, when she wasn't really answering. But then I heard her murmur a quiet reply. "Kendra Johnson," She said is so softly, I nearly missed it. But her tone grew slightly louder as she continued. "My name. Tha . . . that's my name I mean," She broke off, shakily brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just shocked . . . the fact that I could have died, just keeps running through my mind, you know?"

That's when I started feeling bad for her. After all, nearly getting killed is not something you get used you. Well, I definitely haven't anyway. Despite having being threatened several times or more, with un-cooperative ghosts and all. But it still astounds _me_, so I could understand her non-responsiveness. Although, I doubt that came out in my reply. "Yeah, that kinda thing is hard to digest."

Her dazed look changed to one of embarrassment. "Where's my manners, I forgot to thank you – I owe you my life. Maybe I can take you out for lunch, maybe tomorrow or something. As a thank you. That's if you're not doing anything."

Seeing no other choice but to say yes, I replied as cheerfully as I could. "Yeah that's sounds good." Because by the looks of things, her ghost buddy had not finished with Kendra just yet.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story - it helps me to get an overview of how I am doing since this is my first attempt at a fic and all. So thanks to: **

**Hot n' Exotic**

**Mrs. Paul Slater:**** _As to your query about whether this is a PS well all I have to say is wait and see - so do keep looking out for updates on my story. There are still some characters who are not yet introduced - Mr. De Silva will be making an entrance soon - and that's all I am at liberty to say. Glad to hear you liked it and here is the squeal as requested. Hope you like this one too_.**

**Bec:_ Thanks hun for giving me the thumbs up _- _I needed a bit of a boost considering that this was my first fic and all. Nice to know_ _that I haven't stuffed up the characters_**

**Lastly and very importantly, a huge thank you to _Jax_ (a.k.a. Bunnylass) who reviewed both the chapters and helped me out there - working her magic and all**

**Well, that's all I have to say so here's the story without further interruptions from myself. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER THREE**

If I was annoyed before, now I was beyond it to the point of fury. The police had raided the shop. And along with them came the ambulance to check us out. After they had poked and prodded Kendra and I, enough to show that we sustained no injuries; they began to insist on calling our parents. Despite my repeated assurances that we were fine.

My reluctance was based on the fact that I didn't want to upset my mom. Don't get me wrong, I knew that she would eventually find out about the incident. And although I knew that she would be upset about it; I was sure that if I was able to explain the situation – of course, skipping bits and pieces – then I would be able to sweet talk my way out of it. Hence I did not want, or for that matter _need,_ everyone making a big issue of it. It would only intensify her unhappiness about the incident. Especially with them making the issue seem like a mountain instead of the molehill that it was.

My mom was already worried about me being the loser that I am. She so didn't need this. It's not so much that she'd be angry, rather than she'd be disappointed. And I knew if this kept up I would probably be having a talk with her, which always led to the same speech. "I don't know what to do, Susie. I mean, if something were to happen to you . . . I already lost your father, I can't lose you too." And the thing is, despite hearing this speech several times already, it still left me feeling guilty and not to mention gob smacked. I mean, seriously, what could I ever say to that?

Hence, I was getting agitated as they continued persisting me. I must have yelled, because suddenly I found Paul by my side, looking down at me and asking if there was a problem. My response must have shown him my frustration. Because the next thing I knew, Paul turned from me to the police, with a serious look on his face.

"We appreciate your concern, we really do. But Suze and Kendra over here," He indicated towards us with his eyes. "have already paid their dues by giving you their statements. Besides, they've been given a clean bill of health, so if everything is done here, we would like to leave. After all, it's been a long day."

Throughout his speech, I stood there dumbfounded. Give me a break, I was stunned alright. I was pretty sure that he thought of me as some wacko. And no guy, and I mean _no guy_ – with the possible exception of my dad, alive or not – has ever come to my defense before.

His stern case seemed to work, if their, "You can all go," was anything to go by. But then they did state, that later in the week we may have to go to the station as a "formality." Oh why not, it's not like I have a life or anything.

Anyway, I was still thankful to Paul, although I didn't do the whole gushy thing or anything. Unlike Kendra who was all over him. Er, hello! Gina is right there! I on the other hand, just gave him a simple, "Thanks." After all, the guy already had an ego the size of the solar system, I doubted he needed a re-fill.

The next five minutes was just a bit of delayed information exchanged. They stopped us just as we were leaving the store and asked us to give our contact details as 'good citizens' and for investigation purposes. But finally we got to leave the scene behind. For me it couldn't be soon enough. I was tired and wanted to do nothing more than to rest. Like I could ever get that with my 'extra curricular activities' that are constantly thrust upon me. And considering what was happening with the whole loony ghost on the loose, I had to act and soon.

I managed to somehow persuade Kendra to join the three of us as we walked away. Gina didn't really seem to mind the extra company. And Paul . . . well I didn't really care what he thought. Although frankly, it's not like it would have made much difference to them. I mean my being there probably already spoilt any romantic moments, so I doubted that having Kendra would be a big deal. When I did glance his way – fine I cared just a little – he was clearly too distracted to notice or care that Kendra was with us. His arms were wrapped around Gina's waist and he was nuzzling her neck. PDA, much. And Gina was just giggling and letting him get away with it.

In the end we didn't do much. Except for Paul and Gina, who couldn't keep their hands off each other, for most of the time. But in the end, we just roamed around for a bit. I made some small talk with Kendra, trying to fill the awkward silences and find out a little more about her. But eventually Kendra had to leave for some sort of seminar at a university. She wanted to become a doctor, she proudly told me. And here I thought she was just some airhead. I think I should take that saying, 'looks can be deceiving' more seriously in the future.

She took a while to leave us. Giving me her cell phone number - was I the only one without one – while I wrote down my residential number for her. Then surprising me, she gave us all a hug. Although the one she gave me seemed to last for an eternity, compared to the ones she gave Gina and Paul. But finally she left us with a bright, hundred watt smile.

I guess Kendra's departure must have symbolized the end of the day with us. "Hey guys, I have to head off. Paul, babe, do you mind dropping Suze back?" Gina asked, making me turn to her surprised.

But before Paul could reply, I started. "Gina, what - "

Only _I _never got to ask either, because she cut me off. "Oh Suze, hon, sorry I forgot to tell you. I have a shift in about half an hour, and I have to pick up a couple of things first. So Paul will drop you off. Just give him your address, he's good at directions."

Oh, just fantastic. Now I was stuck with Paul all by myself. Not that it was much of a drive to my place. Probably about ten minutes at the most. It would be ridiculous for me to plead with Gina to come with us. Even though I wanted to. I mean her workplace was like a five minute walk from here, and although she would supposedly start in half an hour, she had to report there at least ten minutes before. Which fortunately for me wasn't the case in Starbucks.

But I still wasn't happy. Just great! I was going to be left alone with Paul for company. It probably seemed silly, considering that most girls would kill to be in my place right now. But I just didn't like the guy. He was cocky and arrogant. And hell, I'll admit it, he was sexy. But behind his good looks, he just seemed so sly and egoistical.

It was just my luck to have Gina work today of all days. Usually her shifts were only limited to the Monday. As it already sucked being the start of the week, why not get it out of the way, anyway. Her words, not mine. And she did say that she needed to save up. Considering next year we would be living alone and everything. And UNIK, paid a heap, too. It is a really posh place. The kind you would expect to see Hollywood starlets at. Hence they were quite strict in their pick of staff. After all they had to be immaculate in their presentation to pamper already spoilt rich kids. There was even a uniform made from cashmere! I know, impressive.

One of the major factors that came to Gina's fortune, in terms of becoming an employee at UNIK, was her looks. She admits it too. They worked on the belief that beauty lies on the surface. Superficial I know. And well, Gina's great fashion sense was a definite contributor. She could make the mousiest person look like the hottest thing since Marilyn Monroe. And this is no exaggeration. Her ability to put two and two together to derive a winner of an outfit, was simply genius. So she fitted right in with the crowd at UNIK.

I was blindly following Paul out from the thriving atmosphere of the mall we'd ended up in, my thoughts pulling me away. But when I saw him press the remote key, that made the lights of a shiny silver, Audi convertible light up; I came to a standstill. I didn't know much about cars, seeing as their not really my speciality, but it looked like a 2008 model. He entered the car James Bond style and pushed a button so that the top came down. Instantly letting the flashes of sunlight into the exposed car. I expected him to drive a classy sort of car. But an Audi? Someone's definitely rich.

He had already started the car up and looked my way, shooting me a quizzical stare. Somehow managing to make the car look even better, with his arm stretched out along the passenger seat. But in stead of making him look stupid and as though he was trying too hard – which it would look on most people - it simply made him look cool and sophisticated. I felt like a idiot, standing there, gaping at his car.

Finally I got my legs to start moving and went around to the passenger side. I hesitated slightly at the door, but finally just opened it and glided on to the seat. Or at least that's what I hoped I had. I constantly tried to keep my eyes on something else, but somehow, they always ended up on him. Frustrating me to no end, considering I wasn't normally so openly curious around guys. Good looking or not. "Took you long enough." He said as his arm fell away from the back of my seat.

"Nice car," I stated, hoping that I looked the part, sitting next to him. After all, Audi's were usually limited to the high society. Not something that could be associated with boring old Suze Simon.

"Yeah," He shrugged, like it was no big deal and nothing special. As if it was normal for any eighteen year old boy, to own one of these babies. Seriously, boys and their cars. But Paul didn't seem to really care all that much about it.

I could picture him getting his license not long after the legal age. He was after all, only slightly older than us. And yet he was privileged with one of the most talked about cars. I still had a couple of months before I turned eighteen. I could of learnt to drive not long after my sixteenth, but it never appealed to me. And I still had three years before I could legally drink.

But to me, that all seemed trivial. I mean seriously! What a waste of time, and not to mention money. Drinking simply reduces your brain cell count. Although last time I checked, most alcoholics seemed to have lost it long before they started on their addiction. And driving in one of the largest mass transit system's, in North America, was just a waste of my valuable time.

"So where to, my lady?" Paul asked, with another Toothpaste commercial, blinding smile. I rattled off my address and was just starting out with the directions, but he stopped me. "I know the way," So I sat back and let him get on with it. "So, you're a shifter," Paul stated conversationally, as he managed to reverse from the parking lot with ease. Even my mom - who's been driving for at least fifteen or so years - would have struggled.

"A what?" I didn't know what he was talking about, but the way he said it made me feel sort of panicky for some unknown reason. That one word sent shivers through me.

"Oh, come on Suze," He smirked. "what happened in there with Kendra wasn't mere fate. It wasn't just coincidence, that you were there just in time to rescue her, from becoming squashed by one of those mannequins displayed in the store."

"What - " I stuttered out.

But before I could finish Paul interrupted me. "Cut the crap Suze, I saw what happened in there all right. I wonder though, how much do you know about your ability. Because in case you haven't realized, it's not limited to simply helping wandering spirits from this world."

And this was when my jaw dropped open, giving what I sure was a wonderful view. "You saw her too?"

**- § -**

I was still trying to get over what I just heard. Although I would rather not admit it, Paul and I apparently seemed to have something huge in common. He's possible the only person who was able to understand me. He being the only person I have ever met - or at least the only one to openly declare it, if there were others - to share the same gift I have. If that's what you want to call it. He too had the annoying deceased constantly hounding and threatening to hurt him if he didn't help them the way they wanted. Although, I somehow doubt it that was it in Paul's case. He seemed like he would be able to handle their threats and attitude, no problems.

It took me a while, but after a few minutes, I finally felt like I could speak and not sound like I swallowed a squeaky toy. "So I'm not the only one?" I asked, unable to tear my eyes away from him. Scared I might miss something. Anything.

"Of course not. I gather that you probably haven't heard of Dr. Slaski then?" The look I had on my face must have been a response in itself. Because after a swift pause and a glance at me, he continued. "According to him, we _shifters_," He stressed on the word. "are a unique race originating from the Egyptian shaman. But our powers are not limited to simply communicating with lost souls," We paused at a stop light and he turned to me. A knowing smile on his face, as his tone turned serious. "There is so much more we can do Suze. And I'm willing to show you exactly what you're capable of."

"Oh, yeah. I bet," I knew it came through more sarcastic than I wanted. But I was still in shock, and couldn't help but be a little suspicious to his motives. "Do you really expect me to believe, that you would do this for me just like that? I mean what would you be getting out of it?"

"Oh that's simple," He smiled, turning back to watching the road and rolling back into traffic. "the pleasure of your company."

"I wonder what Gina would say to that," This time, I _was_ being sarcastic on purpose. Fellow guy who could communicate with the dead or not. I wasn't going to go behind Gina's back.

"I'm merely getting to know you more. After all you are Gina's best friend and what type of boyfriend would I be if I don't make an attempt at becoming at least acquainted with you." He slyly asked. But I wasn't falling for it.

"Right," I retorted. "so you've become 'acquainted' with all your past girlfriend's best friends, have you Paul?"

"Well Suze, Gina is very special to me." I practically snorted at his insincere answer.

"Oh yeah, I can tell," I spat. "She told me how you guys spend most of your time. You know, 'loving' each other and all." I paused for effect, my grin widening to its limit. "Glad to see that you think of her as more than just a female body to warm your bed." Instead of shying down a bit like I expected him to, he simply smiled and gave a small laugh. I rolled my eyes at him. "You're a prick. Seriously, I don't know what Gina sees in you."

"The same thing that you do, Suze," He said, his smirk now full blown. I was starting to really dislike that award-winning smile.

There was more bickering back and forth between us. For me, it was becoming more annoying and only increased my rage to a feverish pitch. All for nothing. I was mainly saying anything that seemed to hit the spot. For his part, he just seemed amused by my efforts to wind him up.

Somehow in the midst of all this, we'd managed to reach my home without me realizing. Stating with a smirk, or what I have now come to know as his 'trademark'. "It's been a real pleasure meeting you, Suze. I'll be sure to keep in touch."

I shuffled out of the car quickly, slamming the door behind me. All my effort to get under this guy's nerves was in vain. I just wanted to get out of his company as quickly as possible. Walking as fast I could, I strolled inside the apartment building I live in, in record time. Pausing inside the doors until I heard his wheels take off.

I was thinking about what he last said, as I reached the open elevator and pushed level four. Was he hitting on me? Was he trying to get to me, to see how far he could push me? But it wasn't the actual conversation that got to me. It was more the last part. And the way he said it. Like a promise.

The ding of the elevator, stopping at my level brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly exited it and turned towards the apartment my mom owns. Waves of tiredness hitting me as I unlocked the door. Without bothering to change - or even care - I hit the sack. I was quickly lost to the world, as I slipped into a well deserved rest, after today's adventures.

* * *

**C'mon people please review**


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I was rudely awoken by the phone ringing on my bed side table. I wanted to refuse to get up and take it, but the person on the other end seemed pretty adamant themselves. Still I laid there for a few seconds more, hoping they'd stop. But after it became obvious my unspoken wish wasn't going to get answered; I sat up and reached for the phone. "What?" I half growled down the line.

But immediately recognizing the person on the other end, I became a little more alert. "Susie is that - "

"Mom . . .?" I asked, my cheeks flaming with the way I answered her call.

"First of all, haven't I told you that courtesy is important? You shouldn't - "

"Yeah, mom sorry about that. I'm just a bit tired," I continued cutting her off before she got started. Frustration lacing my words. "It won't happen again."

"Suze!" She exclaimed with mild irritation. But obviously deciding a change of tactic was needed, as she stated. "I can only tell you what to do. You're nearly eighteen, and I don't think I need to remind you that you will be on your own next year."

She seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, otherwise I knew there would have been a more said about it. "But anyway, I needed to discuss something else with you. An incident occurred today in Sportsgirl. You know, the one near the mall. Would you happen to know anything about that?" She questioned.

Why? Honestly, why am I always stuck in these messy situations? The guy upstairs must really not like me. I mean, I was stuck with this mediator deal although I never asked for it. And once again, I managed to disappoint my mom, when unknowing to her, I was saving someone's life from a hateful ghost. "Wh - "

"Susannah!" She exclaimed in a loud tone that made me jump. I was definitely in trouble now. I'd obviously hesitated to long. And it was evident, not only in the alarming note of her voice, that was halfway between panic and frustration. But the use of my full name rather than Susie - the name that only my mum was allowed to get away with - was also a big give away.

"Just tell me the truth. It's all over the station. Supposedly two girls were involved, one of them according to the reports, said that they just managed to escape death. Apparently, a Susannah Simon happened to be one of the girls involved. Do you have anything to say?" She continued.

"Um . . . it wasn't quite a life and death situation, mom," I tried. "It was well under control."

"Really?" She began. Although it was a question, her tone was sardonic. It was more a mocking statement than anything. After a long silence, that seemed to stretch on for ages, but was mere seconds; she carried on. "From what I read and heard, supposedly the brunette girl rushed into the shop, on seeing a mannequin in a glass cabinet coming away from the wall, just in time to rescue the other girl from being severely injured or worse."

I didn't respond. How could I? I mean what could I say? I knew that my mom wasn't really angry with me. More like scared of the consequences had could have happened, if we hadn't of gotten out of the way in time.

I heard her sigh heavily on the other end of the phone. "Susie, don't misunderstand me. I do want you to help people, but . . . but not at the risk of yourself. It would tear me apart if . . ." I could hear her choking back her tears, leaving the sentence hanging in the air. But the message was loud and clear. "What I don't understand is how you always manage to get in these situations . . ."

The screeching of, "Helen! Helen!" on the other end of the line, brought me relief. From the way my mom's name was yelled, I knew there was an emergency. Which inevitably meant a delay in this awkward talk. At least, it would serve as a diversion for now. I could deal with the rest of the speech when it came to it.

"Look Susie, I have to go. But we will continue this discussion later," She said, clearly distracted. "when I get home." We ended the call, and I replaced the receiver with a tired sigh. It just had to happen today of all days. Not like everything sucked enough or anything. Tired and frustrated, I fluffed my pillow, falling face first into its soft centre. Really, why did my life suck so much?

I thought back to the events I had experienced that day. Meeting Paul for the first time. The ghost haunting Kendra, wondering what her problem was. The time I had to spend with Paul alone. Questions coming up when I pictured his face in my head. What did Paul mean when he said that there was more to this mediator deal? How much more could there be? The lure to call Gina and get Paul's number was great.

I had spent so much of my time wondering about this ghost busting business. Like why, among billions of people I was entrusted with this 'gift'. And Paul, it seems, has the answers to the questions I've been wanting. Since I discovered I could see the lady at the top of the stairs, and my mom couldn't. The need to know more getting worse, the older and harder it got.

All this time I thought I was the loner among the human population. Cursed with an ability that brought me more trouble than it was worth. But according to Paul, there were more of us out there. He even seemed to know a lot on it. Definitely more than I did, anyway.

I always believed it to be my 'job' to help the lost causes of the paranormal world. After all, I was the liaison between the this world and the next. At least that's what my dad explained to me, when he came back in his spirit form. But Paul didn't seem to agree with it. In fact, thinking back to the episode in the store; I was sure that if I hadn't of intervened, then Paul would have been content to watch, as Kendra's spectral buddy sealed for Kendra a fate similar to her own.

I don't normally like to think of hot eighteen year old guys as the spawn of Satan. But Paul well and truly deserved the title. He just acted like everything was fine and dandy, when around the corner he could see a ghost, vengeful enough to try and kill someone.

I laughed. A soft chuckle. Not that anything was particularly funny. But rather that it was just the opposite. I banished the idea of contacting Paul completely. I mean, I'm not that stupid. You don't play with fire and expect not to get burned. And with Paul, I would get the worst kind. Unfortunately, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who gave up to easily. I had to let him take the first step, especially considering his last comment.

The buzzing of the phone brought me out of my musings again. Remembering the conversation with my mom not that long ago, I was about to launch into a speech defending my behaviour. But only managed to get as far as. "Look, - " When I was interrupted once again. But not by a familiar voice.

"Oh Suze, is that you? Hey it's Kendra," She stated in a casual tone. Although I could sense something more behind it.

"Kendra?" I stated, not even bothering to keep the surprise from my voice. After all, I had fully expected my mom to be on the other end, ready to greet me with yet another lecture.

"Yes," She said, sounding uncomfortable. "Um . . . I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me today. To maybe go and see the new Batman movie. The one with Heath - "

"Ledger," I finished for her. "Right, sounds good. But if you're sure. I mean, if you already have company . . ." I trailed off.

But she was quick to reassure me. "No, no. Actually I needed some company, which is the reason for the call. It's just that being the school holidays, a lot of my friends are away and I'm kinda lonely at the moment." Then very quickly she added. "Not that you were a last resort or anything."

"So you're not doing this because you feel indebted to me for this morning," I asked, just in case.

"God no," She gave a sort of chuckle. "Don't get me wrong I am grateful. But if I didn't like you, I would have probably just given you my gift vouchers from the store and be done with it. I've wanted to see this movie for a long time and considering the reviews, it shouldn't disappoint. Besides, you seems like a confident and nice looking girl. I would like to get to know you better."

That was a little weird. Her ending note was the type of thing you would say to someone who liked you. But I'm not one to judge, being the social outcast that I am. Besides my experience with boys is limited to, well nothing. Anyway, I needed to get a head start on her ghostly stalker, and I'm betting that spending time with Kendra would give me a shot at this.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the theatre. It's not like I'm doing anything important now. What time is the movie anyways?" I asked.

"It starts at 4:30. So that's in about forty-five minutes. Why don't you give me your address and I'll pick you up in about half an hour."

I absently gave her my address, as I preoccupied myself with balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear. Looking through my wardrobe for something to wear that was comfortable but looked good at the same time. After all, a girl's got to care about her appearance. Then I ended the call.

I quickly put on my dark blue jeans with a white short sleeved shirt. Although it looked like little effort was made in the selection, somehow the outfit look good. Then I quickly made my way to the dresser, applying just a hint of eye shadow and blush so that I looked presentable. The last touch was a shade of pink lip-gloss.

My hair though, was a mess. Fortunately, it was easily and quickly repaired by a simple routine of running the brush through my long brown curls. With a quick glance in the mirror, I decided that the look was perfectly simple and casual. My trusty white Prada bag completed the look, fitting right in with the rest of the clothing.

But just as I was ready to leave my room, I was interrupted . . .


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey people, I'm back and so is my story - yeah there is a new format sorry if people are not happy with that. Some people suggested that I should make shorter chapters in the future and me being a slight perfectionist I couldn't quite do it simply for this one - I had to do it for all of them. So hope this is better and hopefully it doesn't bother anyone.  
**

**So thanks people for your reviews - hope you'll continue with it - coz seriously I am not going to update unless I have at least 4 reviews. Even if it is criticism it is well appreciated. So please do that. And now for the deserving thanks to those who actually reviewed - you guys rock - I mean seriously I was about to totally give up on this story but getting messages from these guys to continue - how could I delete it?**

**So anyways thanks to: _WritingxIsxMyxLife, jayd-n33, bec, Hot n' Exotic__, pocroyo and Mrs. Paul Slater. _And also thanks to all those who put either this story or me as an author on favourite or alert. It means a lot**.

**Not to forget, one of my favourite people ****on this ****site - Bunnylass, technically Jax - who totally rocks not only because her stories are totally awesome - you guys have to check it out seriously but also because she is a totally cool person helping me with my story proofreading it and all and giving me a couple of ideas. **

**Hope you guys like this one too

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE**

The problem with ghosts - and I mean each and every one of them - is that they often just appear randomly and when you least expect it. Mostly taking you by surprise when it was really not helpful or convenient. And this, was once again the case for me.

"Geez dad!" I exclaimed, pressing a hand to my chest in an attempt to calm my racing heart, from being scared by him. "What's with you always dropping by at the most inappropriate times?" I know, I know. I wasn't being all that polite to him. But seriously, he startled me.

Apparently my statement didn't seem to faze him in the slightest as he continued standing proud in my bedroom doorway. Conveniently blocking the only exit from my room. He looked just like he did the day he died. Dressed in his sweat pants and old t-shirt. A reminder of that last Saturday morning I saw him alive, before he suffered a heat attack while running through the park. Taking a look at him standing there, he looked healthy and strong. Nothing giving away to the sudden twist of fate that got thrown his way that day.

"Aw kiddo," He said cheerfully, "can't a father check on his little girl every now and again?" It was the same question he always asked me when he turned up unexpectedly. Acting as if it was a regular thing with us. Usually pulling that card whenever I indicated I didn't have time to talk. Which was pretty much all the time. Making me effectively have to tell him to take a hike. Only, phrased differently of course.

"Right," I stated, crossing my arms and facing him head on. "So what did I do now?" I knew there had to be another reason behind his sudden visit. Besides his desire to see how I am. Because as it turns out, my dad really doesn't hang around me as often as you would think he does. Although I see him more now then I did when he was alive. Back then he had his constraints with work and other responsibilities. But now, seeing as he had nothing better to do then haunt his own mother and cruise the plane of existence he was on; his visits weren't as regular as they could be. Whatever it was he did in his free-time, I wasn't a huge part of it.

"To be truthful Suze," He started, cutting through my musings on what he did for his social life. "I don't know where to start. I mean today was just utterly..." Oh, not again with the parental nagging.

"Yeah, I know dad," I cut him off. "But seriously, spare me the speech okay? I've already heard it from mom once today. And besides, I thought we talked about this spying problem you seem to have," Dropping my arms, I threw a quick glance at my digital clock by my bed. Finding I didn't have long before I had to meet Kendra. "Look, I'd really love to chat and all with you, but I have to get going."

"And where do you have to go in such a hurry?" He demanded defensively.

"Well, since you've been monitoring me and all," I said knowingly, crossing the room to him. "I'm sure you have a pretty good idea." I just managed to squeeze myself between him and the doorway and escape the stifling feeling start to build in my room. It was becoming an art skill, maneuvering my way through tight spaces. Being forced to do just that for my many episodes of breaking and entering, while trying to help those pesky lost souls.

"Yes I do, Susannah," He said, following after me. I could hear the edge in his voice, indicating I was about to get a lecture. Wasn't one parent a day enough? I mean, I'd already dipped into that boundary with my mom once already. But the use of my full name and the authoritative tone only indicated that I wasn't through escaping it just yet. Luckily my dad understood a little of why I do what I do. Unlike my poor unsuspecting mom.

Seriously! Why do parents have to worry so much! And lay on the guilt trip without trying too hard. I mean, I'm a good kid . . . sometimes. They really didn't need to be as concerned as they are. "Look, all I'm asking is you be careful with this one. I can sense something isn't right, and I don't just mean with the ghost. Even with the girl. She's…" He sighed, cutting himself off. "Just be careful, okay? I would tell you to stay away from her, but I know you. You're too stubborn to do that."

"I'll be fine dad," I reassured him confidently. Mildly amused by his warning of my new charge. My curiosity hidden beneath that facade. "Don't worry so much. Anyway, what's so dangerous about Kendra? Besides the whole ghost trying to kill her issue?" I asked, trying to keep my tone and question light considering the topic. A part of me knowing I should take his warning properly. That it wasn't just fatherly concern at the chance of me getting hurt.

"I can't tell you much Suze," He shrugged apologetically. "It's just the things I've heard . . . they're making me a little nervous. I think there might be more to this than meets the eye. It's just this feeling I have . . ." He trailed off cryptically. Leaving me with more questions than answers. Facts I could work with. Cryptic and riddled answers, I couldn't. But I tried not to let my frustration with the cosmic rule - that seemed to say I wasn't allowed anymore help than I was never given - show too much.

"What feelings?" I inquired carefully. Trying to find as many pieces to this jigsaw puzzle involving Kendra, as possible. Not helped by the fact it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, in an already short amount of time. "What did you hear on the ghost grape-vine?"

"Susannah . . ." He stated warningly. Narrowing his eyes at me. I should have known I wasn't going to get anymore information from him, other than that message. But it was worth a try. The fact that it would make my job and life go a lot smoother, if they actually bent the rules a little and helped me more, didn't go by un-thought. Why give me this 'gift' of being able to see spirits - who can find out more than I could - if they weren't even going to help?! It made no sense.

"Fine," I relented, getting a wry smile from him at giving in. But my attention was quickly diverted when my phone starting ringing. Instantly reminding me about the plans I was late for. I knew it was probably Kendra, wondering why I was running behind schedule. Dammit!

I quickly raced past my dad and back into my room, picking up the phone and hastily answering. "Kendra, I'll be down in a minute."

"That would be good." She swiftly replied, disconnecting the call.

I picked up my bag and made my way towards the front door. Rummaging through it to make sure I had my keys. Turning back around, I gave my dad one last reassuring smile. "Can we talk about this later?" I asked, opening the door. He nodded, his eyes clouded with concern for me. "Okay, good. And thanks for the warning, dad." Then disappearing into the hall, I slammed the door closed behind me and rushed to the lift. I pushed the button a few times, my foot tapping impatiently, before I finally gave in and headed for the stairs. By the time I reached the lobby, I was out of breath.

Quickly adjusting my disheveled hair by running my fingers through it, I took a breath and made my way out to the entrance. The crisp air hit me instantly. Cooling me off from running down the stairs without a pause. Taking a deep breath and letting it ease the doubt my dad had planted in me. But before I could let my mind go over the new lack of information, the sound of a car horn interrupted me. Throwing a glance to the black Yaris that Kendra was impatiently waving to me from, I made my way over to her. Obviously patience wasn't one of her strong points.

Opening the passenger door, I quickly climbed in. "Calm down, already!" I said, settling into my seat. "I'm here."

"We have to hurry, if we're going to make the movie." She stated, giving me a quick glance before she put her foot down. I barely managed to buckle my seat belt before the car gave a hard and sudden jerk as she started off. Heart racing, I slammed my hands down on the dashboard, trying to brace myself as the glove compartment burst open. Dropping a driving manual and a couple of books to the floor. My own bags contents spilling at my feet.

Kendra made a quick apology as I released the dash and bent down to clean up the mess. Straining against the seatbelt from her fast and erratic driving. "Sorry about that. I'm still getting used to the car. I only got my license last month."

"Don't worry about it," I chuckled sympathetically. "I'm thinking about getting my own in a couple of months too. I can imagine people ducking for cover with me on the roads." I continued picking up the stuff collected at my feet. Putting the manual and books back in the compartment. Stuffing a box of tissues in and closing it back up, before I packed my own bag again. Relaxing a little as I got used to her driving.

I was just finishing up and trying to reach for my lip-gloss constantly rolling away from me, when I noticed a gleam of gold out of the corner of my eye. Peeking out from underneath the floor mat. I reached out and grasped it in my hand. Bending as much as the seat-belt would let me, as I closely inspected it. It was an oval gold locket, engraved with the words, "Best Friend" on the back. I was itching to open it and find out what it held inside. But luck seemed to be on my side. With a sharp turn and Kendra's rough driving skills, the locket escaped my fingers and fell back to the floor. Falling open at my feet. An open invitation to see the picture inside.

I let out a gasp when I got a good look. My eyes quickly taking in the picture of Kendra on one side of the oval locket. But the other held someone I wasn't expecting. A small photo of the ghost that had been trying to kill her.

**- § -**

"Suze, what happened?" Kendra asked me as she stopped at the signal. I didn't look at her, I didn't respond. I just physically couldn't. My mouth was dry and I couldn't take my eyes off the picture in the locket. Noticing the direction of my gaze, Kendra set her sights on the now broken necklace I'd picked up in my hand. Her gaze widening before she quickly averted her eyes back to the road. Her hands clutched the steering wheel even harder.

The photo showed completely different people from the ones I see now. In the image, Kendra and her buddy looked so much younger and full of energy. Both looking at the camera lens with secretive smiles on their faces. The photo had obviously been cut to separate them both to fit in the locket. But they were contradicting emotions, considering the circumstances of how I met Kendra. The new drama and danger between the two of them. Kendra being haunted by her friend, with no idea that she was.

A fleeting glance at the blonde driving confirmed what I already knew. There was definitely a connection between them before now. Until something had happened and the friendship had gone sour. Extremely sour. But her expression was a contrast of emotions passing across it. Like the colours of the rainbow in the sky, I couldn't capture them all. Soon she became withdrawn again, obviously caught in a memory of her lost 'friend'.

It didn't take long before the silence in the car finally got to me. It was just plain creepy, and this being from a girl who regularly communicates with the dead. So I took the opening. "Who is she?" I asked as casually as I could. Being careful to stress on is, before I said was. I wasn't supposed to know she was dead after all.

The tension came back almost instantly, in the quiet pause of my question. Only it was a hundred times worse than before. The saying, 'You could cut it with a knife,' came to mind. I could totally understand that saying now.

I was about to give up hoping of finding out anything when she finally answered. "Her name was Gemma Carell," She quietly stated. I knew she wasn't planning on saying any more. But taking in my inquisitive look, she thankfully carried on with her story. "She died about three weeks ago. We were . . . very close. Pretty much like sisters. We were inseparable. But the accident . . . there was a fire and . . ." She tightened her jaw, her words choked and broken.

"It's okay," I quickly put in. The grief was obviously still raw and I didn't want to add salt to the wound. "You don't need to tell me." Wincing slightly, I turned away from Kendra, letting her have her moment. It was a too late to take my question back, but I didn't want to traumatize Kendra anymore, by letting her continue the story. Contrary to popular belief, I really don't like hurting people. Aside from my tendency to give a ghost a swift punch to keep them in line, but even then I still feel a little bad for doing it. They may not be real to the 'normal', but they're as flesh and bone to me as anyone else. And even for a second, they feel pain too. But if they insist on threatening people around them, I have to put my discomfort with causing someone, physical or emotional pain, aside.

The only bright side to seeing Kendra's face fall and attitude become so withdrawn, was the small amount of information I got. Nothing to tell me why my dad has a 'weird feeling'. Or about why the ghost was trying to hurt Kendra. But I have a name and a basis for research to start by. Kendra mentioned some kind of accident and fire, a few weeks ago. If Gemma died in that accident, then it shouldn't be too hard to find something out. Sitting back in my seat, I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. One thought, **question** coming through the rest.

**How long would it be before Gemma showed up again?**

Hopefully Gemma would be arriving soon . . .

* * *

**So review people - I do admit it was shabbier than the others but considering the plot that I have planned I thought it needed to be put in - butmore will be unveiled in the upcoming chapters. And the more reviews I get, the faster the update - so please do review. It is greatly appreciated.  
**


End file.
